catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine Wiki
Catherine is an M-rated horror/romance/puzzle/adventure video game from Atlus USA, releasing on Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. The game is being developed by the same team that created Persona 3 and Persona 4: Katsura Hashino as Director, Shigenori Soejima as Character Designer, and Shōji Meguro as Sound Composer. It deals heavily with the themes of commitment, relationships, infidelity, maturity and love, while intertwining the horror and mystery of a rash of unexplained deaths of young men, rumored to be the "Women's Wrath": vengeance against the unfaithful. The story revolves around Vincent, his long-term girlfriend Katherine, and his subsequent affair with Catherine. Following the affair, he is plunged into nightmares each time he sleeps, which makes up the puzzle/action part of the game. Each night within his dream, Vincent must push and pull blocks from a tower to create a path to the top, all the while racing against a time-limit or outrunning bosses which are manifestations of his real-life fears. During the day, Vincent can freely explore and talk to his friends at the bar, listen to music at a jukebox, send and receive text messages, order drinks, play an arcade game, and experience the narrative of his struggle of choosing between Katherine and Catherine. There are 8 possible endings based on the various choices the player makes throughout the game. *General Game Information *Gameplay **Puzzle Mechanics **Items **Block Types **Enemies **Stray Sheep Bar **Difficulties *Preview Videos *Demo *Scoring *Versions of Catherine *Art Book *Catherine Sound Disc *T-Shirt *Boxer Shorts *Pillowcase *Pizza Box *Official Catherine Web Site Info *Texting Game *Day 1 *Day 2 *Day 3 *Day 4 *Day 5 *Day 6 *Day 7 *Day 8 *Nightmare Stages *Landings *Confessionals *Phone Mail *Rapunzel *Babel *Achievements *Endings *List of Characters *Vincent *Katherine *Catherine *Orlando *Jonathan *Tobias *Erica *Boss *Trisha *Justin *Todd *Archie *Daniel *Morgan *Anna *Lindsay and Martha *Official Soundtrack *Jukebox songs *Collabo Dining *Official Guide *Catherine Zippos *Venus Mode Art Book {| align="center" border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width:100%;" |'July 26, 2011' - The game is out today! Though a lot of the information won't be up until tomorrow, you can still reference Scoring information, maps and videos for the Nightmare Stages, maps and videos for Rapunzel, and Achievements. Check back soon for even more information, and enjoy the game! - Saruthelemur July 23, 2011 - I've finished most all the content for the wiki I can do without the game being released, so there won't be many changes between now and Tuesday. I have guides and articles for most everything pre-written and ready to post, once I can fill in the english responses. I will upload these starting Wednesday morning, when I start playing. Feel free to post or edit or comment on things until then - thank you all for visiting, and I hope the wiki helps you! - Saruthelemur July 19, 2011 - One week until the game comes out, and the Official Videos keep coming! The new one highlights the puzzle-platforming aspect of the game, along with the co-op and competitive gameplay. Reviews from GamePro and OXM also came out, giving the Xbox and PS3 versions an average of 80 currently on Metacritic. - Saruthelemur July 18, 2011 - Atlus released an unboxing video of the Deluxe 'Love is Over' version of the game. Check it out in the Official Videos section, or go directly to the video on YouTube. - Saruthelemur -Previous news- thumb|250px More Videos... Screenshot30.jpg Screenshot29.jpg Screenshot28.jpg Screenshot27.jpg Screenshot26.jpg Screenshot25.jpg Screenshot24.jpg Screenshot23.jpg Screenshot22.jpg Screenshot21.jpg Screenshot20.jpg Screenshot19.jpg Screenshot18.jpg Screenshot17.jpg Screenshot16.jpg Screenshot15.jpg Screenshot14.jpg Screenshot13.jpg Screenshot12.jpg Screenshot11.jpg Screenshot10.jpg Screenshot9.jpg Screenshot8.jpg Screenshot7.jpg Screenshot6.jpg Screenshot5.jpg Screenshot4.jpg Screenshot3.jpg Screenshot2.jpg Screenshot1.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse